<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bugs for Jewels by Download</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421325">Bugs for Jewels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Download/pseuds/Download'>Download</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Download/pseuds/Download</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At a sleepover Juleka reveals her crush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juleka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bugs for Jewels</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter One</strong>
</p><p>“I think <em>everyone</em> knows that,” said Alya as she rolled her eyes affectionately from her place on the chaise next to Juleka.</p><p>“It was a bit obvious,” added in Alix.</p><p>“We knew,” said Mylène, gesturing uncertainly. “But it seemed rude to point it out.”</p><p>Rose smiled slightly with embarrassment.</p><p>“How <em>have</em> things been going with Prince Ali?” asked Alya.</p><p>Rose started talking at a million miles a minute.</p><p>“It’s been good! We’ve been talking a lot. He’s in Korea at the moment with his father while he organises a business deal. After that he is heading to America for a month and then back to Achu.” Rose always sounded incredibly enthusiastic when talking about Price Ali. She just wished she could do the same with Adrien. “He said he’s trying to convince his father to let him come back to Paris early next year!”</p><p>There was several enthusiastic and encouraging noises from the other girls in the group which made Rose smile.</p><p>“Your turn, Marinette,” said Alya.</p><p>She blushed slightly.</p><p>“It’s not exactly a secret, everyone knows at this point.”</p><p>“Oh, I am well aware,” said Alya, her face adorned with a Chershire smile. “But the point is <em>sharing</em>.”</p><p>“But everyone knows,” she replied weekly.</p><p>“Sharing is caring.”</p><p>Alya’s expression didn’t change a millimetre. It was clear that she was never going to budge.</p><p>“Adrien,” she replied with a small blush.</p><p>No one even pretended to act surprised, because…</p><p>“We know, we helped you try to hook up with him just last week,” said Alix with a small amount of frustration.</p><p>Marinette didn’t like the words “hook up” very much; it implied something a bit <em>frivolous</em> to her, but Alix’s general sentiment was correct and there were a few small nods around the room in agreement.</p><p>“I guess that makes it your turn, Alix,” said Alya.</p><p>Alix fell back into Marinette’s carpet with a groan.</p><p>“No one,” she replied.</p><p>There were a few moments before Alya exclaimed: “Bullshit.”</p><p>Alix pulled herself up with an annoyed look on her face.</p><p>“Not everyone is as relationship crazy as you, Alya.”</p><p>“I’m not…” Alya tried to shoot back before floundering. “I’m not <em>relationship crazy</em>. Only one boy. <em>One</em>.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, one boy, and the bazillion other relationships you keep trying to build between other people.”</p><p>Alya’s eye narrowed a fraction.</p><p>“Kim! You like Kim!” she exclaimed.</p><p>Alix actually cackled at the suggestion, falling backwards onto the rug again. She raised a hand like she was answering a question in class, moving her finger at each word for emphasis.</p><p>“Kim is an idiot.”</p><p>Alya opened her mouth to say something, paused, closed it again, and then after a few moments’ consideration opened it again.</p><p>“He’s your friend.”</p><p>“Yep, and he’s an idiot. Doesn’t mean I want to date him or whatever.”</p><p>“There has to be someone,” said Alya, slightly deflated.</p><p>“Nope,” replied Alix with confidence.</p><p>There were a few awkward moments.</p><p>“Mylène, how about you?” asked Marinette quickly.</p><p>It seemed best to… move on.</p><p>“Oh, well Ivan and I are doing great” replied Mylène slightly breathless.</p><p>Alya seemed to get her mojo back at that moment.</p><p>“Yes, you two must be the only ones actually dating in our homeroom!”</p><p>“Only ones, eh?” asked Alix not too kindly.</p><p>“Nino and I are… getting there,” replied Alya carefully.</p><p>“Hmm…” hummed Alix skeptically.</p><p>“Juleka!” exclaimed Marinette suddenly, hoping to pre-empt an argument. “What about you?”</p><p>Everyone turned, and under the spotlight Juleka quickly blushed.</p><p>“Well – um – ah…”</p><p>Everyone continued to peer curiously at her. Only perhaps Rose wasn’t as nosily curious as everyone else.</p><p>“<em>Ladybug?”</em></p><p>Marinette’s brain short circuited a bit there as everyone paused. For some reason her first thought was why Juleka had posed it as a question.</p><p>“Huh…” was Alya’s sophisticated response.</p><p>Everyone tuned to their group’s matchmaker.</p><p>“I can see that.”</p><p>Marinette had no idea what Alya meant by that.</p><p>“Ladybug?” asked Rose.</p><p>Juleka scratched her arm awkwardly, avoiding everyone’s eyes.</p><p>“Well, yes…”</p><p>Rose gave a gleeful shout before wrapping her best friend in a hug.</p><p>“Oh my god! You two would be so cute!”</p><p>There were a few more encouraging words from the group as Marinette’s brain rebooted. Alya continued to look at Juleka contemplatively.</p><p>“This would ruin Ladynoir though,” she said after a few moments.</p><p>Marinette actually choked for a moment there; this was absolutely not the appropriate time for that discussion. A ridiculous idea to begin with and so not the right time.</p><p>Juleka looked a bit torn at Alya’s comment but slightly more curious at Marinette’s reaction. Alix beat her to the punch though.</p><p>“What was that about?” she asked.</p><p>Before she could reply Alya chimed in.</p><p>“Mari thinks I’m completely wrong about Ladyinoir, that it could never happen,” said Alya with unhidden skepticism.</p><p>Everyone turned to her again.</p><p>“Well… Ladybug is clearly not interested in him that way.” She said, as definitively as she could. “And even if she was Chat isn’t into her like that anyway.”</p><p>The first statement got a few agreeing nods, but the second got many shakes of disagreement.</p><p>“Chat is flirty with every girl he meets, I’m sure of it,” she said resolutely.</p><p>It was – well – <em>obvious.</em></p><p>“What makes you think that?” asked Alix as everyone looked on curiously.</p><p>“Well… he just is.”</p><p>The line sounded unconvincing even as she spoke it.</p><p>“Well – um – I spoke to him several weeks ago and he did the exact same thing to me. He does it with all the girls!”</p><p>“Wait, what?” exclaimed Alya. “When did you meet him? Why didn’t you tell me? I could have put it in the blog!”</p><p>There were a few awkward seconds as she tried to put a satisfactory explanation together.</p><p>“It was… embarrassing.” She replied before having an idea. “And! And telling everyone about it would just encourage him, he’s a show-off!”</p><p>The tale seemed to satisfy most, but Alya looked like she was going to press for more details later.</p><p>“So, do you think I have a chance?” asked Juleka.</p><p>To Marinette’s eyes Juleka look so unsure of herself at that moment. Her gut wrenched as an easy fib to tell began forming in her mouth.</p><p>“Yes,” she replied, trying to make it sounds as convincing as possible.</p><p>But, she was screaming inside. <em>This is a terrible terrible idea.</em></p><p>It was nice to see Juleka smile; she spent so much time trying to hide away at the back of the crowd.</p><p>“We –” said Rose, jumping up in excitement “–should start on plan Julebug immediately!”</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Rose suddenly looked a bit unsure of herself.</p><p>“Like Adrienette,” Rose tried to explain moving her arms for emphasis.</p><p>Marinette couldn’t help but cringe at the name Alya had given their attempts to get Adrien to notice her. But there were a few murmurs of agreement with Rose’s chosen name.</p><p>“Yeah, that – uh – works,” she said.</p><p>
  <em>Nope, nope, nope. This is a terrible idea.</em>
</p><p>“I’m not so sure.”</p><p>Marinette couldn’t deny a small part of her was gleeful at Alya’s Ladybug/Chat Noir shipping fantasies falling apart. It was almost tiresome in a way to hear about. A significant part of it couldn’t be helped: she couldn’t tell Alya she and Ladybug were one in the same. That didn’t stop it being grating though.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe she could use this to put Alya’s shipping fantasies to bed.</em>
</p><p>The group seemed to gain momentum though, ideas of how to set the pair of them up running abound. Even Alya managed to get into it, even though she acted like none of this would work, that Ladybug’s one true love was Chat Noir and nothing would change that.</p><p>Though clearly blushing in embarrassment, it was clear Juleka enjoyed the stream of romantic ideas being thrown about even though many were ridiculous.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe she could do this for Juleka as well.</em>
</p><p>“We could just ask Ladybug,” she stated simply.</p><p>There was a sharp lull in the discussion at her suggestion.</p><p>“She’s around often enough. Ladybug knows Juleka, she won’t say no.”</p><p>She could see a small amount of fear in Juleka’s eyes, the fear she felt every time Alya suggested something direct. Hypocrisy perhaps, to suggest the same.</p><p>“You’re… pretty confident about that,” said Alix.</p><p>Heads turned to her again.</p><p>“Yeah, I – uh.”</p><p>There was a beat as she considered it.</p><p>
  <em>She would say yes and show Juleka a nice time, a nice date. She would tell her how nice it was to spend time with her, how wonderful she looked that night, that she wished she could do this again and again, but she is Ladybug, her of Paris, and she can’t risk Juleka’s life like that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She might be getting something out of this, but she would do everything she could to make the night special for Juleka.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She would make her friend happy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She would sooth the guilt she felt as she constructed this web to get Alya off her back.</em>
</p><p>“I will have a date arranged inside a week,” she said confidently.</p><p>There was again undisguised skepticism around the room. Juleka was almost unreadable, she wasn’t even sure what Juleka was feeling right now.</p><p>“I promise you Juleka, I will get you a date with Ladybug.”</p><p>
  <em>She would give Juleka an excellent night, and Alya would never mention her Chat shipping fantasies again.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry not sorry I kneecapped Julerose for my Marinette/Juleka shipping story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bugs for Jewels</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter Two</strong>
</p><p>“See you on Monday!”</p><p>“Yeah, see you there!”</p><p>“Bye!”</p><p>The next morning she waved her friends off, a smile on her face. The smile dropped though as soon as Alya was out of sight. She sighed and quickly returned to her room. She had spent the night while her friends slept soundly thinking her promise over, the mistake she had made.</p><p>“Why do I do things?” Marinette asked herself ash she slumped at her desk, head in her arms.</p><p>Tikki landed in front of her, a look of concern on her tiny face.</p><p>“Oh Marinette, what are you trying to do?” she asked sadly.</p><p>Marinette sat up with a small groan.</p><p>“I… I don’t know.”</p><p>She needed more time to think, time to figure out what she was actually trying to do there, time to think without the constant distractions of friends.</p><p>“I…” she began before pausing again. She had already spent hours thinking it over as Juleka slept soundly nearby. “I wanted to stop Alya from talking about her Ladybug and Chat shipping fantasies, so when Juleka said she liked me I thought it was the perfect opportunity to do that…” She sighed again as the guilt returned. “Then I – uh – I felt really guilty about using Juleka like that so I thought I’d make it up to her by making it really special for her and…”</p><p>Yeah, this was not going to work.</p><p>“I thought I’d be able to explain after that it was too dangerous to date me.”</p><p>Tikki didn’t say anything. She just looked at her, frowning in concern. It was uncharacteristic of Tikki in a way, a sign she had done something terrible.</p><p>“It’s still going to hurt her though,” she continued sadly. “Probably.”</p><p>Marinette could feel her eyes beginning to water in shame.</p><p>“I promised her. I shouldn’t have made that promise. And I made it just to stop Alya from mentioning something a couple times a week.”</p><p>She wasn’t sure there was anything she could do to stop Juleka from getting hurt, and she wasn’t even sure she could apologise properly to her for her actions as it would give away her identity.</p><p>Tikki sighed.</p><p>“I don’t think I need to tell you off; you already know what you did was wrong.”</p><p>Marinette just nodded.</p><p>“Now you have to decide how you’re going to fix with this.”</p><p>She took the moment to try and rub the wetness out of her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah,” she replied in a small voice, feeling like a small child, talking without thinking about who she might hurt.</p><p>
  <em>Now…</em>
</p><p>“Now I have to do my best to minimise how much I will hurt Juleka,” she continued, breaking for a sniffle. “I’ll treat her well, a… a silent apology to her.”</p><p>Tikki gave her a sad nod. There wasn’t much she could do to dig herself out of this.</p><p>“She likes me because I’m a hero… I don’t feel much like one right now.”</p><p>o0o0o</p><p>The feeling of guilt was still there on Monday morning, haven given her a poor night’s sleep. She would hold off on telling Juleka that Ladybug had said yes until later in the week. For now, she had to figure out what to do to make the date special.</p><p>A date with Juleka… her first date was a date with Juleka, not Adrien. It was a strange thought.</p><p>Part of her considered calling it a pretend date, but the guilt returned and that wasn’t fair on Juleka. She would give Juleka everything she could in the short moment she had before she had to let her down.</p><p>Entering her homeroom, she took a moment to watch Juleka and Rose chatting away. Juleka seemed happier than usual, a smile on her face. Juleka noticed her after a few moments and gave her a smile, but not trusting herself to pull off a convincing smile herself at the moment she tried to give a cheery wave back before taking her seat.</p><p>“Morning,” said Alya as she took her seat next to her.</p><p>“Morning.”</p><p>Alya seemed eager to go, and it was only a few seconds alter that her question spilled out.</p><p>“How did it go?”</p><p>“Alya, it’s only been a day,” she replied. “There hasn’t even been an Akuma attack. How would I even find her?”</p><p>Alya stared at her, drumming her fingers on the table before forming a question.</p><p>“I thought you must know her pretty well given how quick you were to promise on Saturday. I thought you might have been holding out on me, holding out on all the juicy superhero gossip.”</p><p>Marinette’s mouth thinned.</p><p>“I’ve only ever chatted to her after attacks,” she said, trying to keep Alya from digging to much. “I’m just confident I… judged her correctly.”</p><p>“You mean, you think she likes girls.”</p><p>She opened her mouth to reply, but paused when she realised she didn’t have a good response.</p><p>“Who likes girls?”</p><p>They both looked at Nino as he took his seat in front of them. Alya was about to say something when Marinette shook her head firmly. Alya took a moment before speaking.</p><p>“Mari thinks Ladybug likes girls.”</p><p>Marinette glared at Alya and Alya just shrugged before she mouthed back <em>Juleka</em>. She frowned at Alya in response. She had meant for Alya to not discuss the topic at all, not just Juleka’s date.</p><p>“Wait, really?” he asked, looking back and forth between them.</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>“Why do you think that?”</p><p>
  <em>Another web of lies.</em>
</p><p>“Just the… way she looked at me,” she said lamely. It didn’t feel very convincing.</p><p>That didn’t seem to dissuade Nino though.</p><p>“Really?” he asked with surprise. “Huh.”</p><p>After a few moments his brain finished processing.</p><p>“What happened to Ladybug and Chat Noir?” he asked Alya.</p><p>“Just because she likes girls doesn’t mean she doesn’t like boys,” replied Alya with conviction. Marinette could hear a waver in her voice at her second statement though. “Ladynoir is still going to happen.”</p><p>Alya stared at her for a few moments.</p><p>Adrien entered the classroom at this point and she gave him a small smile and a wave. She couldn’t work up the energy to freak out about him this morning, not with everything that was going on and her lack of sleep.</p><p>A glance over her shoulder at Juleka, she knew she had to figure out what to do for her, what to do for her date. As she began to consider ideas, the gnawing guilt of not being able to make this completely right quickly followed.</p><p>o0o0o</p><p>“You’re… I’m not sure how to describe you today.”</p><p>He really didn’t, Alya seemed happy in some ways, sad or… lost in others? He did worry though that what he had said was rude.</p><p>“Yeah,” she replied, looking up at the sky and the clouds.</p><p>He still wasn’t sure what they were. Were they dating? A strange sort of friendship? Was this a date, hanging out at the park after school… just the two of them?</p><p>“Yeah,” repeated Alya. She was clearly quite distracted.</p><p>“So, what’s up?”</p><p>Alya broke her cloud gazing and blinked at him a few times.</p><p>“I guess just surprise… a breaking of my reality.”</p><p>Comprehensive.</p><p>“I think I fell for Ladybug.”</p><p>Nino made a very intelligent noise of confusion.</p><p>“I think I fell for her,” Alya repeated.</p><p>Nino’s brain froze; was this a…?</p><p>“You… don’t want to date?”</p><p>He found himself agonising over the words after he said them. What did Ayla see them as?</p><p>“No, I – uh,” Alya face palmed. “I do want to date you Nino. I just… I guess I had a realisation.”</p><p>His emotions did a wild rollercoaster; from down to up to… confusion, which wasn’t a direction.</p><p>“But you… like Ladybug?”</p><p>Alya turned back to her clouds.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Alya’s lips moved, saying something inaudible.</p><p>“I think I like the words: I like Ladybug.”</p><p>The rollercoaster took a dive again.</p><p>“But you want to date,” he said uncertainly.</p><p>“Yeah,” she said again, turning back to him.</p><p>The roller-coaster went up again, but the confusion managed to increase somehow.</p><p>“I guess it’s a… celebrity crush,” she continued with an uncertain shrug. “I bet even you have one on her.”</p><p>He couldn’t really deny finding her attractive. Attractive… and she should snap him like a twig. He wasn’t sure crush was the word though, crush was more like what he had felt with Marinette.</p><p>“She’s definitely attractive,” he replied. “What brought this on?”</p><p>Was it what Marinette had said that morning?</p><p>“It’s was Marinette,” replied Alya, clearly deep in thought. “I guess I didn’t want to entertain the possibility. Like – uh – she probably didn’t like girls, so it wasn’t worth thinking about – admitting to myself.”</p><p>Alya got more animated as she finished, returning to the lost she had been in a couple times today.</p><p>“I don’t really know.”</p><p>A thought occurred to him.</p><p>“Is this like a confession?”</p><p>Alya pondered again.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess… but more to myself.”</p><p>Somehow the silence after was comfortable.</p><p>“How about we get some hot chocolate or something?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm surprised this is being continued, and so soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bugs for Jewels</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter Three</strong>
</p><p>“How do you decide what to do on a date?”</p><p>It made perfect sense to ask Chat about dating. No doubt, the incorrigible flirt he was, he had lots of wisdom to dispense on the topic and lots of dating experience.</p><p>“Eh, what?” he asked.</p><p>“How does someone – <em>you know</em> – decide what they’re do for a date?” she asked again. “Like, how do you know what they like? Do you ask them, or do you ask their friends, or what?”</p><p>Chat blinked at her in confusions for a few moments before his faced morphed into a grin.</p><p>“Planning our first date, Bugaboo?”</p><p>She laughed.</p><p>“A… friend asked me to take her friend on a date,” she replied carefully.</p><p>Chat seemed to frown slightly.</p><p>“Like, as Ladybug?” he asked.</p><p>“… Yes,” she replied, thinking how best to explain it.</p><p>Chat seemed surprised.</p><p>“That seems… dangerous.”</p><p>She looked out over Paris to avoid looking at him, fearing that her face would betray her guilt.</p><p>“Yeah.” The truth perhaps? “But I made a promise; it will only be one date.”</p><p>She didn’t mean to, but glanced back at Chat anyway. He was staring at her, looking almost forlorn,</p><p>“Chat?” she asked worriedly.</p><p>He stared at her for a few more seconds.</p><p>“Who is he?” he asked.</p><p>She wasn’t sure why she was surprised by the question.</p><p>“<em>She</em>.”</p><p>“She?”</p><p>“Her name is Juleka, she’s very sweet… It’s a favour for a friend.”</p><p>“I – uh,” he said before halting.</p><p>It was definitely forlorn, but she wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t like he liked her like that.</p><p>“I have to go,” he said. “I’ll see you next time Bu –” Chat seemed to sag slightly, before continuing in a quiet voice. “I’ll see you next time, Ladybug.”</p><p>“Chat?” she asked as he leapt off the building, his baton extending.</p><p>“Chat?”</p><p>But he didn’t stop, vanishing into the distance.</p><p>o0o0o</p><p>“Perhaps he does like you like that, Marinette?”</p><p>She had already given up on her design work for the night, the dress she had been drawing was left unfinished on her desk. Chat running off had been shocking, and she’d spent the last few hours agonising over the reason; she just couldn’t figure out why.</p><p>“No, no, that’s…”</p><p>… ridiculous, he was like that with everyone! To flirt was to <em>be</em> Chat Noir.</p><p>“It can’t be right, Tikki. He knows I don’t like him like that – I mean, I’ve never suggested it! I like Adrien.”</p><p>“Does everyone express attraction the same way?”</p><p>The way Tikki posed the question made it clear she knew the answer. But…</p><p>“That’s not how you’re supposed to do it though, you don’t flirt with every girl you meet if you like one!” she exclaimed.</p><p>Tikki gave her a sad smile. Marinette faltered at Tikki’s expression.</p><p>“It’s – it doesn’t make sense.”</p><p>“I’ve known many humans, and if one thing sticks out is that you’ve never been very logical when it comes to love,” she explained. “You can’t change who you fall for, and are never very good at expressing why you did.”</p><p>Marinette deflated a bit.</p><p>“What do I do, Tikki?”</p><p>“You can’t do anything, at least you can’t change who Chat likes. Much like you can’t change the fact you like <em>Adrien</em>.” Marinette’s brown creased very slightly in confusion at Tikki’s inflection. “All you can do is let him down as kindly as you can.”</p><p>o0o0o</p><p>The next morning she still had no idea what she was supposed to do for a date.</p><p>“Dinner seems to be very popular,” whispered Tikki from inside her bag.</p><p>Having not been up late working on her designs she had managed to get out the door with plenty of time to spare.</p><p>“It doesn’t seem… adequate?” she replied unsurely. “I’ve only got one opportunity to make up for it.”</p><p>“Hey, Mari!”</p><p>Marinette turned to find Alya catching up to her. She reached over her shoulder to try and close her bag a notch.</p><p>Alya seemed more chipper than normal and a lot happier than she had yesterday.</p><p>“Alya!”</p><p>She gave her friend a hug and then stepped back, waiting for whatever it was that Alya seemed intent on telling her.</p><p>“Nino asked me to be his girlfriend!”</p><p>“Oh – Wow, congratulations, Alya!”</p><p>Alya stood there blushing with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks.”</p><p>The turned and started walking to school.</p><p>“So how did that happen?” she asked.</p><p>“Oh – well, it’s a long story.”</p><p>Alya seemed to consider the topic for a moment.</p><p>“Well – uh – I had a realisation and then Nino and I had a sort of a heart to heart and then… we decided we were dating.”</p><p>Marinette looped her arm through Alya’s. Obviously there was more to it than that going by how she had cut the story down.</p><p>“Decided?” she asked. It was a strange word to describe the next step between two of her closest friends.</p><p>“Well – yes? I guess we already were, but we sort of acknowledged it. Like we decided to tell people we’re girlfriend and boyfriend.”</p><p>Marinette giggled at the whole thing. It seemed a bit strange to sort of negotiate like that, though perhaps that was more normal than she had realised.</p><p>“And the revelation?” she asked.</p><p>Though they kept walking, Marinette though she could feel a stiffness come on suddenly in the way Alya walked.</p><p>“Well – uh.” Marinette wasn’t sure she’d ever seen Alya respond to a question so awkwardly before.</p><p>“If you –”</p><p>“No, it’s okay,” she quickly cut in. “I told Nino I liked – did like – Ladybug.”</p><p>Marinette managed to mistime a breath at Alya’s words, turning it into a coughing fit. Alya suddenly look very worried and not a small bit nervous, taking a step back from her but she managed in between coughs to keep a hold of Alya’s hand.</p><p>
  <em>That wasn’t what she had expected.</em>
</p><p>“Sorry, I just – uh.” It didn’t seem to get any less shocking each time. “I just keep getting surprised.”</p><p>Alya blinked at her a few times, the look of worry still on her face, before it suddenly morphed into shock.</p><p>“Ladybug said yes?” she almost shouted.</p><p>There were a few passers by who gave the pair a strange look. She was about to try and cover Alya’s mouth to stop her from shouting the words again when she realised sticking a hand she just coughed into onto someone’s face might be rude.</p><p>She wasn’t sure how Alya had to come to that conclusion from what she had said, but none-the-less Alya did think that. She needed to stop Alya from saying the wrong thing.</p><p>“She did,” she replied carefully as she tried to figure out what to say. It was technically the truth… in a way.</p><p>Alya waited for her to say something before a look of realisation crossed her face and she started to dig her phone out of her pocket.</p><p>“I have to get this for the Ladyblog.”</p><p>
  <em>No, no, no!</em>
</p><p>“Alya!” she exclaimed.</p><p>This was exactly what she meant by saying the wrong thing.</p><p>“Juleka and Ladybug don’t need people digging into their love life,” she continued in a whisper. “Just think if this was you…”</p><p><em>Oh god, her best friend just admitted to liking her.</em> She took a moment to get her head around that fact.</p><p>“Imagine…” She tried to find the words. “Imagine if this was you and Ladybug. Would you want it all over the internet?”</p><p>Alya stared at her for a second before giving her a shake of her head.</p><p>“Yeah – uh – no, I wouldn’t,” she replied quietly.</p><p>Alya looked nervous again. It seemed to finally click to Marinette that Alya had just come out, that she had admitted to liking girls. Reassurance is what she needed.</p><p>Alya seemed to relax as she hugged her, but Marinette could help but feel some sort of guilt in that Alya had unknowingly confessed her crush <em>to</em> her crush.</p><p>“So, Nino, huh?” she asked as they finished their walk to school.</p><p>o0o0o</p><p>She spent probably far too long staring at Juleka throughout lunch, trying to divine her secrets, trying to figure out what to do for her for the date. She didn’t think Juleka had noticed, but she did feel a bit odd doing it. The double life kept making things complicated.</p><p>“So, Ladybug said yes,” said Alya. It wasn’t a question.</p><p>Nino had just run off to his locker before the bell and Adrien was off at a photoshoot. They had been sweet all through lunch, constantly blushing at each other. Awfully romantic.</p><p>“Yeah,” she replied, breaking off from Juleka watching.</p><p>“Has she told Juleka?”</p><p>Ladybug telling Juleka? He first though had actually been to “pass” the message to Juleka as Marinette, but it did seem right that Ladybug should actually ask her.</p><p>“Not… yet,” she replied.</p><p>Alya had said she wouldn’t blab about it.</p><p>“Ladybug… isn’t sure what to do, she’s…” She paused to find the words again. “She’s never taken a girl on a date before and needs to figure out what to do for Juleka.”</p><p>“First girl?” Alya asked quietly to no one in particular.</p><p>“First anyone,” Marinette muttered quietly back. She had turned back to Juleka and jumped slightly when she realised what she had just admitted.</p><p>Alya gave a small laugh.</p><p>“I think I might always feel a bit jealous towards Juleka now.”</p><p>Guilt perhaps, but maybe some warmth too? She still wasn’t really sure. The sudden revelation that three people she knew liked her, two of whom had confessed to her civilian self, <em>two of whom were girls as well</em> continued to be… well, she wasn’t even sure, she wasn’t even sure what the feeling was because it was so confused; some bad, but also lots of <em>good</em>. She briefly wondered what it would have been like if Adrien had been one of them when she turned back to Alya.</p><p>“Is it normal for boys to be okay with you admitting you may also find someone else attractive?” Alya asked.</p><p>“I – uh…”</p><p>She hadn’t ever considered that question.</p><p>“Nino was like ‘<em>it’s hard to not like Ladybug’</em> – couldn’t even tell him off after what I admitted.”</p><p>She really didn’t want to add Nino to the list.</p><p>“It’s – I guess it’s…” she tried to form a reply.</p><p><em>A failing?</em> One they both share? Or maybe…</p><p>“No one can control who they like?” She questioned her own statement, though she was repeating what Tikki had said to her.</p><p>“Yeah,” replied Alya.</p><p>She glanced at Juleka again when she realised what she had been going to ask.</p><p>“I’m trying to find out what to do for the date,” she explained before quickly correcting herself. “To help Ladybug figure out what to do for the date.”</p><p>Alya stared at her for a few moments.</p><p>“Girl, you’re going to have to explain how well you really know Ladybug.”</p><p>Yes, that was going to be a difficult line of questioning from Alya.</p><p>“Like dinner, romantic walks, ice skating – that sort of thing?”</p><p>Marinette nodded.</p><p>“Dinner sounds like a good first step.”</p><p>She made a distasteful face. Alya shot her a questioning look.</p><p>“I think Ladybug wants something a bit less tame.”</p><p>Alya gave a small laugh.</p><p>“Yeah, Ladybug isn’t tame.”</p><p>Alya drummed her fingers on the bench they had eaten lunch on.</p><p>“Hmm,” she pondered. “I’m not –”</p><p>Alya was cut off by the bell. People began to scurry around the courtyard and get ready for their next class.</p><p>“Why not ask Rose?” she suggested as they got up and began shoving things in bags.</p><p>Marinette could see Juleka’s best friend standing close by. That was an idea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bi Alya who wishes she was more than just an LB fan should be canon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bugs for Jewels</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter Four</strong>
</p>
<p>At the tapping noise Rose looked up from her laptop towards her window. Her eyes widened, the sight answering the question of why Marinette had asked for her address. Opening the window she let Ladybug into her room.</p>
<p>“Rose, isn’t it?” Ladybug asked her.</p>
<p>“Uh – yes,” she replied nervously.</p>
<p>Rose wasn’t sure what Ladybug needed her for. She hoped it was not, but it being akuma related was most likely given the events that encircled their school. Though maybe it was about Juleka, maybe Ladybug wanted to know more about her best friend before agreeing. She hoped, it would make Juleka so happy.</p>
<p>“I – um –” It seemed Ladybug was as nervous as she was. “I wanted to ask you some advice… about Juleka.”</p>
<p>Not questions, but <em>advice?</em> Rose jumped and clapped her hands together, any nervousness forgotten.</p>
<p>“Oh my god!” she said, bouncing on her feet. “You’re actually taking her on a date?”</p>
<p>Ladybug actually blushed slightly.</p>
<p>“Yes I – uh – I don’t know what to do for her though.”</p>
<p>Rose had this supremely confident image of Ladybug in her mind. The Ladybug in front of her though actually looked nervous, awkwardly scratching her arm and avoiding her eyes.</p>
<p>“Like on the date?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I… I’ve never taken anyone on a date before. <em>I’ve</em> never been on a date.” Ladybug twirled her hand, looking for the words. “I don’t know what to do, how to make it special… that kind of thing.”</p>
<p>What was on Ladybug’s face? Embarrassment maybe? It was… honest, awkward and honest. A good sign in her mind. Rose indicated to Ladybug to take a seat on her bed as she returned to her computer chair.</p>
<p>“What did you have in mind?” asked Rose.</p>
<p>A bit lost, Ladybug shrugged.</p>
<p>“Dinner seemed obvious – I think I’ll do that regardless of what else we do – but that doesn’t seem like enough.”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” hummed Rose thoughtfully. “What are your interests?”</p>
<p>Ladybug blinked at her for a few seconds before composing herself.</p>
<p>“I can’t say much, knowing too much about me would put you at risk.”</p>
<p>“Well – uh – there must be something.” Rose paused for a moment to think. Ladybug had been right, this needed to be perfect for her best friend. “Just like a hobby or an activity you like or two; there are millions of women in Paris, there would be loads of people who have the same interests. Hawkmoth couldn’t figure it out from there.”</p>
<p>“Well – I – um – It’s really not safe,” replied Ladybug slightly dejectedly.</p>
<p>“It will be fine, it’s not like I’m going to tell people Ladybug told me she likes fashion or something.”</p>
<p>She’d thrown out fashion as a hobby as it had been the first thought that popped to mind but at her words Ladybug’s face did a strange range of motions from surprised to shock to panic. Suddenly it clicked in Rose’s head what had happened.</p>
<p>“Oh my god!” she exclaimed. “That makes so much sense!”</p>
<p>Rose noticed Ladybug was firmly in panic mode now though she wasn’t sure why, this wasn’t <em>that</em> big a reveal.</p>
<p>“That’s how you know Marinette: she wanted to make some clothes for you and Chat Noir!”</p>
<p>Ladybug froze and Rose immediately knew she had been spot-on. Maybe she should team up with Alya for some investigative journalism?</p>
<p>“I – um…” Ladybug was lost for words before she sighed dejectedly. “Yes, that’s – that’s what happened.”</p>
<p>Rose could see Ladybug was red in the face with embarrassment again.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, your secret is safe,” said Rose reassuringly. “I would never put Marinette in harm’s way like that.”</p>
<p>Another though occurred to her.</p>
<p>“Oh! I forgot, do you want something to eat, some tea maybe?” she offered.</p>
<p>A bit put out at a secret being revealed, Ladybug nodded dejectedly.</p>
<p>“So, can you tell me about the clothes Marinette did for you?” asked Rose as she loaded a small china kettle with teabags. “I haven’t seen them; Marinette must have kept them a surprise.”</p>
<p>“Well – um – it would be dangerous to be seen wearing her work,” said Ladybug awkwardly. Ladybug’s eyes boggled momentarily before she quickly added “For Marinette that is!”</p>
<p>“Oh, but there’s no harm in telling me now, is there?”</p>
<p>Ladybug looked conflicted for a moment before clearly deciding Rose was right and happily talking about the Ladybug clothes Marinette had designed. There was a lot of it, so much Rose thought that maybe a lot of this was from Marinette’s copious design scrapbooks and not what she had actually made, but ladybug didn’t seem to distinguish between the two.</p>
<p>As Ladybug talked and she chimed it at all the right moments as Ladybug described the cute and beautiful dresses, jackets, shoes and hats Marinette had worked on an idea began to form in Rose’s mind. <em>It was perfect</em>, Juleka would be thrilled… except one thing.</p>
<p>“You should wear some of this on your date.”</p>
<p>Ladybug came to a halt, blinking owlishly at Rose. The thought clear had not occurred to Ladybug.</p>
<p>“Well… that might be dangerous,” replied Ladybug uncertainly.</p>
<p>Rose wasn’t convinced.</p>
<p>“You’re already doing this in secret, right?” Ladybug gave a small nod. “You’re already being <em>very</em> careful to protect Juleka –” Ladybug nodded emphatically “– so then what’s the harm in dressing up for Juleka?”</p>
<p>Ladybug considered it for a moment before sighing.</p>
<p>“You’re right.”</p>
<p>Rose could feel giddy just at how amazing Ladybug and Juleka would look together. That issue though.</p>
<p>“I need to make a phone call,” she said. “Just… I need some advice first.”</p>
<p>Ladybug looked at her confusedly.</p>
<p>“Um – okay.”</p>
<p>Grabbing her phone she slipped out of her room and into the hallway. It didn’t take long to find the name and call.</p>
<p>“Hi, Luka!”</p>
<p>o0o0o</p>
<p>As Rose went to make her phone call Marinette sighed. The conversation had been a rollercoaster of emotions.</p>
<p>For a second there Marinette was sure Rose had figured everything out, that she had connected the dots between Marinette “knowing” Ladybug, and a shared love of fashion and design. Thankfully Rose had drawn the completely wrong conclusion from it.</p>
<p>The Ladybug inspired clothes were trouble though: she hadn’t <em>actually </em>made any. She knew the risk they posed so she had only drawn concepts and designs. She had never gotten to the stage of actually cutting fabric. Now she had to make something for her date with Juleka. She was glad Rose had reminded her about clothes though, she had to do this perfectly so she couldn’t skimp out on her clothing.</p>
<p>Marinette mentally reviewed her designs, considering which would be best when Rose returned.</p>
<p>“So, I – uh – I think I know what would be perfect for your date,” There was a hesitance in Rose’s voice, but she pressed on. “But Juleka is super embarrassed about it. She shouldn’t be – she’d be amazing at it – but she’s… naturally really shy.” Rose looked a bit uncomfortable about what she was about to say. “Juleka – she’s my best friend, there are so many personal things we know about each other. I wouldn’t ordinarily dare to share them with someone else, but I think – I <em>hope</em> – she is okay with me telling you this.”</p>
<p>Rose fidgeted a bit as she considered her words.</p>
<p>“I spoke to her brother Luka – do you know him?” Marinette shook her head. “Well he also knows, so I spoke to him and asked if he felt me telling you was okay, and he seemed to agree that Juleka would understand, and well, this would make Juleka really happy – it would be a perfect date.”</p>
<p>Marinette leaned in, listening intently. This was what she was looking for, what she could do so she could make it perfect for Juleka. One perfect date.</p>
<p>“So – uh – please don’t tell anyone, and please make sure Marinette doesn’t tell anyone.” Marinette blinked only once in surprise at the mention of her name. She had no idea why her civilian self would need to know, she hoped she wouldn’t have to make two impossible appearances at once. “We can trust her, but she does need to know she can’t tell anyone unless Juleka gives the okay.”</p>
<p>Rose gave a small sad smile.</p>
<p>“It’s such a silly thing to get hung up on; she’d look so beautiful like that and she’d be incredible at it but she’s not ready for other people to know just yet. Maybe this date will be the confidence Juleka needs.”</p>
<p>Rose shook her head.</p>
<p>“I’m deflecting, trying to avoid saying it. I hope she understands why I’m telling you.”</p>
<p>“If you –” Marinette tried to say but Rose shook her head firmly.</p>
<p>“No, this will make Juleka really happy.”</p>
<p>Rose took a deep breath and began to explain.</p>
<p>“You remember Reflekta, of course?” Marinette nodded. “It’s related to that. Juleka has a bad history of photographs to the point of thinking she was cursed, which made her confidence go downhill.” Rose frowned sadly at her own words. “But… Juleka <em>really</em> wants to do modelling.”</p>
<p>Marinette’s eyebrows raised in surprise.</p>
<p>“She just…” Rose fidgeted awkwardly. “She’d so beautiful but refuses to believe it. The photo thing was the start of it, but even after we proved it wrong she just –” Rose gestured in frustration before giving a sad sigh. “She loves dressing up but is terrified of other people seeing her dressing up. Like she thinks there is something wrong with her.”</p>
<p>Marinette thought she followed.</p>
<p>“So… a modelling date?” she asked. Suddenly what Rose had said earlier connect. “So that why you wanted –” She had been about to say <em>me</em>. “That’s why you wanted me to speak to Marinette.”</p>
<p>She certainly did have a lot of things for Juleka to model, thought she would need to do some fitting. Clothing she had designed for herself was probably the best place to start; Juleka was slightly taller than her, but they had similar body shapes. It would reduce the amount of fitting she needed to do.</p>
<p>“I’ll need to get Juleka’s size…” she said quietly before realising what she had said. “No! Um – I’ll just ask Marinette to do it! Yes!” she quickly added.</p>
<p>Rose giggled.</p>
<p>“I think Juleka might figure out something is up if Marinette asks, thought she might just think you’ve commissioned a gift for her.”</p>
<p><em>A gift…</em> that was another idea. She began running through her almost endless piles of ideas. It was frustrating that she had so many that she didn’t have the time to sketch all of them.</p>
<p>She could make something just for Juleka, something more special than the hundreds of odds and ends she had stored away even after she gave everything else away.</p>
<p>Something romantic, maybe? A beautiful dress perhaps, maybe something Juleka could wear to dinner? Though she’d never seen Juleka in a dress… she shouldn’t assume what Juleka would like as a gift.</p>
<p>“Also –” Rose’s words brought Marinette back to reality. “I think you need to take some nice pictures of her as well. Something we can frame and put on her bedroom wall.”</p>
<p><em>Yes</em>.</p>
<p>“… lots of them,” Marinette added.</p>
<p>Rose’s eyes sparkled enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“Yes! So every morning Juleka is reminded how beautiful she looks.” Rose waved both hands expansively, clearly imagining Juleka’s bedroom wall.</p>
<p>Marinette found herself nodding along.</p>
<p>A photographer? She could easily find on who would help her, but no, she couldn’t risk involving other people. She would have to borrow some equipment and get some tips… it wouldn’t be studio quality, but she could still do something nice for Juleka. Now, who did she know she could borrow a decent camera off of?</p>
<p>Could Adrien get something? She wasn’t sure he could borrow some equipment without too many questions. Perhaps she should ask about though she wasn’t sure who would have the right sort of equipment. She knew Alya wanted some photograph equipment for her blog but hadn’t saved up for it yet.</p>
<p>“So… try some clothes on, do some modelling… take some photos?” she said, running through the list.</p>
<p>Rose’s suggestions had left her with a lot to think about.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This took longer than planned. I got hung up on like the last three paragraphs for ages.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>